


【贾农/丞农】竹马弄青梅10.0

by Alicia_QUAN



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_QUAN/pseuds/Alicia_QUAN
Summary: 首发LOFTER





	【贾农/丞农】竹马弄青梅10.0

**Author's Note:**

> 首发LOFTER

001

“哥。”“嗯？”

 

“没事。”

 

路边的灯光从未拉紧的窗帘缝隙透过来，微弱的光芒让漆黑的房间增添了一丝亮度一丝温暖。明明近在咫尺的呼吸声，以后会，以后会不会遥不可及。

 

习惯牵着他的手睡觉，习惯了他的呼吸。

黄明昊你真的完蛋了。

 

越长大越臭美，睡个觉刘海还要摆好造型。陈立农执迷于把黄明昊的头发弄乱，从小到大都是。

 

“你已经很多年没有叫过我哥哥了欸。快快快快叫多几次！”没有谁能比陈立农更清楚此时此刻的黄明昊心里在想什么。

 

“我不。”叫了哥哥，就不能亲你了。

 

距离太近了会让人犯规的。

 

环住对方的腰拉近彼此之间的距离，恍惚间好像又回到那年夏天，那个第一次亲他的夜晚。现在的他们不需要小心翼翼，要的只是狂风暴雨。

 

早已习惯在亲吻时张开双唇，放任对方的舌在自己嘴中兴风作浪。与往常不同，黄明昊暴躁的在对方口中不停的汲取蜜汁，每一次舌尖的翻搅让陈立农不自觉的发出舒服的娇嗔。

 

享受了之后便是贪心，紧紧的贴近对方被情欲逼到身体仿佛在燃烧。

 

想把他藏在怀里，不想让他离开，想…吃掉他。

 

手顺着腰部慢慢的往下探去。明明只差一点点了，却被握住不能继续。

 

“昊昊，不可以。”

 

“陈立农！”

 

明明已经有反应却还要强忍，为什么？为什么你还把我当作小孩子，为什么？

 

已经很久没有听到黄明昊喊自己哥哥了，喊“陈立农”的次数更是屈指可数。陈立农讨好般的靠在他的肩膀上，轻轻的亲了一口弟弟漂亮的脖颈，像小时候弟弟哭了一样轻轻拍着他的背。

 

他是你的宝贝弟弟，他也是男人。

 

“哥哥…我想你，我想你了怎么办。”

“乖，我们可以每天对视频啊，放假我就会回来了。”

 

“说好了哦，必须每天都视频。你要是不理我我就逃课去找你。”

“喂！不可以逃课了啦！”

 

 

“宝宝，宝宝帮我摸摸他好不好啊。”

“快睡觉惹，还要早起呢。”

 

“摸摸嘛，就摸一下。”

“好了！我已经摸了一下了！”

 

“宝宝宝宝你这样我明天在机场会哭的QAQ”

 

 

 

002

偌大的城市，偌大的机场，却渺小的我和你。

 

范丞丞兴致冲冲的拖着自己还有陈立农的行李箱走在最前面。一蹦三尺高的童子功仿佛又找回来了一般，全身的力气都用在了搬箱子上面。

 

不知道拜了多少各路神仙才撞大运和陈立农同一所大学同一个专业，兴许还有可能同一间宿舍！想到这里，范丞丞又幸福的转了个圈圈。

 

“我开心！我快乐啊！”

 

范丞丞妈妈看着欢脱的儿子有点惆怅，怎么就生了这么二百五的儿子，虽然拉着农农的箱子吧，可是农农现在牵的手都不是你的手啊傻儿子。

 

某哭包兑现了昨晚的诺言，一定要泪洒机场，最好能浸湿整个机场。

 

陈立农走一步，黄明昊紧跟一步。陈立农跑快两步，黄明昊赶紧跟着跑快两步。要不是在机场，妈妈们都认为三个大宝贝才刚读小学。

 

“农农不要走嘛不要离开我好不好QAQ”泣不成声的黄明昊小朋友趴在农农哥哥的后背上，锢住他不想让他前行。

 

“黄明昊你都多大了还哭哭啼啼的。”嫌弃如范丞丞。

“是谁拔智齿的时候从诊所哭回家的？”迅速收回眼泪，挑衅般的看向不知好歹的范丞丞。

 

“行吧行吧。”大人不记小人过，友好协定也不能白签，这次就当大哥让这小弟。

 

看着范丞丞蹦蹦哒哒的去找托运行李的窗口，黄明昊又重新黏回到陈立农的后背上。

 

“干嘛啦，不准再哭鼻子了。十一我就回来好不好。”

“周末就回来好不好QAQ”

 

“笨蛋，哪里有那么多钱买机票啊。”

 

不是不知道陈立农向往那座城市那所大学，也知道他犹豫了很久，甚至到最后还是他帮他点了确认键。要是知道分开会那么难受，黄明昊估计就趁早想办法跳级了。

 

公众场合不能轻易的亲亲，可是没说不能偷偷的亲哥哥。

 

从来不老实的小手悄悄钻到衣服里，贴着光滑的皮肤，用指尖轻轻扣着。庆幸自己穿了一件宽大的衣服才不会显得明目张胆。

 

这怎么能够呢？

 

不再哭泣，却把最后一滴泪留在他的后颈，随着弧度看着它慢慢留下去。却又好似嫉妒般，把它舔舐。

 

舌尖的触碰让主人无法再忍受，太近了。

 

趁周围人不注意把头埋在哥哥的颈间，每一个亲吻都能让哥哥不由得战栗。

 

 

“哥哥我昨晚没睡好觉呢。”

 

 

被刺激的毛孔显得更加弱小无力，却更加的敏感。弟弟像是挑逗般却又是像在小心翼翼一样时不时用炽热的玉茎贴着他的屁股。

 

排队的人很多，但对于黄明昊来说是完全可以站稳的，可是他偏偏要把整个人都要压在陈立农的身上。

 

臀缝紧紧的贴着对方的胯下，感受到对方性器随着一个个落下的亲吻变大，硬邦邦的贴在自己的臀上，随着人流的前进明明是短暂的分离却像是调情时的抽插。

 

脸有点红。陈立农舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。不是没见过弟弟的有多大，就是…有点…爱。

 

抓住还想继续往上摸的小手。想看到他如饿狼般的眼神，却没想到满脸都是无辜，还有，我舍不得你。

 

“男孩子不可以经常忍的。”

 

黄明昊撅起嘴巴，继而落下一个轻吻在陈立农的耳畔。每一个吻都恰到好处。

 

犹豫了一下抬起了手向背后弟弟的玉茎摸去，陈立农突然有种想要牵着肉棒往前走的冲动。

 

“一会儿要不要去趟厕所？”

“好啊。”

 

 

记不清是哪次飞去台湾时，迷失在机场的时候找到的角落里厕所，默默记住了方向之后从未想过会有一天再次来到这间。

 

黄明昊牵着陈立农的手快步向前，一间间隔间的踹开，哐哐的剧烈声音连续喧嚣着他心中的迫切。在确认无人之后，在最后一间停留。

 

无人的领域更加显得肆无忌惮，反锁之后便把对方压到门上，一早上的委屈一早上的泪水都化作攻城略地的亲吻让陈立农无暇喘息。啧啧的口水声让困住裤子里的肉棒更加委屈，黄明昊抓住陈立农的手向自己的裤链划去，却没料到他亲爱的哥哥早就迫不及待的解开了他的裤腰带。

 

刚才只敢隔布牵手，现在却能老老实实的呆在自己的手中。等待了很久的肉棒在被握紧手中的时候又悄悄的长大。安抚的摸着铃口，早就偷偷渗出的点点精液都被陈立农的小手拂去。漂亮的手指包裹着未经性事的玉茎上下的撸动，让黄明昊的亲吻更加的急迫。

 

那是他最心爱的人啊。

 

哥哥白嫩的皮肤一吸就红，让黄明昊开始有些小心翼翼。青涩的他撩起了哥哥的衣服，粉色的乳尖就像是一直在等待着他来安慰。含在嘴里怕化了，不停的啃咬吮吸直至变肿变大，爱不释嘴。不敢在暴露的皮肤留下痕迹，灵活的舌尖在哥哥身上游走。偶尔惹气的颤栗，无非是让黄明昊更加爱刺激那里。

 

还不够。

 

陈立农停下手中的动作，重新牵过黄明昊的手，在弟弟惊讶的眼神中坐在了马桶上。还未等他站稳，一个温暖的空间重新包裹着他。哥哥…在做什么……

 

轻轻的舔舐就像是为刚才的短暂空余道歉，贝齿调皮的触碰粉嫩的龟头，偶尔的局促般的吸紧口腔让黄明昊轻呼了一声。

 

他不是哥哥，他是小妖精。

 

黄明昊双手搭在哥哥的肩膀上，低头闻吸着熟悉的香气来保持脑内的清醒，低头看到偶尔露出的可爱的舌尖，当初自己的舌头怎么没好好欺负欺负他呢。

 

陈立农放过了龟头却沿着暴起的青络一点一点的舔舐，刺激着每一根神经。这无疑让走神的黄明昊紧握住哥哥的手。还未十指相扣却一下子被甩开。他的手包裹着在外坦荡的囊袋，一下一下的玩弄。又继而用口腔包裹住可爱的囊袋 ，让它们也感受到了温暖。

 

“唔……农农……”

 

喘息声从耳畔传来，害怕他会不喜欢陈立农停下了口中的动作。就像是在欣赏一件工艺品，弟弟漂亮的玉茎在胯间跋扈，即便年龄虽小但无时无刻都像在说，没关系，我器大活好。

 

陈立农一下子出了神，呆呆的目光不知道在思索些什么，各种嘈杂的声音重新涌入耳畔。黄明昊有些慌张，理智告诉他今天已经足够了，身体上却……

 

还未想完全部，陈立农再次用黄明昊永远亲不腻的小嘴包住了他的肉棒。比刚才更深，比刚才更紧，比刚才速度更快。

 

双手抚摸着弟弟大腿的内侧，光滑的皮肤让陈立农爱不释手，小嘴努力的包住弟弟的玉茎，贝齿开始小心翼翼以免碰伤它，模拟着性交出出进进。好大，真的好大。

 

“好吃……吗？”

 

陈立农呜呜咽咽的肯定的回答让黄明昊羞红了脸，农农什么时候变得那么讨厌了。陈立农拍了拍黄明昊的屁股警告他的不专心，是你先开始的哦。

 

黄明昊开始配合着哥哥的速度小心的顶胯，太舒服了，舒服到他差点失去仅存的理性。几次更深的插入都让黄明昊感觉恍惚间来到了更加狭窄的地方。低头看着在自己胯间的陈立农，情欲早已被逼上眼角，泪珠仿佛立马就能顺着秀气的脸庞滑落。

 

再也忍受不了刺激，就像再也忍受不了自己和陈立农马上就要分隔两地。黄明昊快速扯了陈立农身后的卫生纸，想从陈立农口中抽出自己的肉棒，但一连串的动作却被陈立农立马制止。

 

一大股属于自己宝贝弟弟的精液充满了整个口腔，有些还没反应过来便直接顺着喉咙吞下，一阵阵不良的反应让陈立农偏过头干咳，但却又尽量的小声。

 

“快…宝贝你快吐出来。”黄明昊更加紧张，喘息的瞬间却一边拍着陈立农的后背安抚。小兔子的眼睛更红了。

 

慢慢平复的陈立农把头靠在了黄明昊的大腿上，弟弟慢慢软掉的性器与刚才不同，乖乖巧巧的样子让陈立农又想欺负他。

 

“好吃哦。”

 

陈立农抬起头，眼底的泪光和嘴角故意留下的精液，无辜的样子让黄明昊胯下一紧。蹲下来和陈立农平视，他抚摸着他好似充满着愧疚的脸。

 

“昊昊的最好吃了。”

 

 

 

003

“你们班那个老巫婆现在教我们班了，整天陈立农长陈立农短，弄得我都想你了。”

 

手机中的黄明昊生气的撅起了嘴巴。明明老师们都知道陈立农是他黄明昊的软肋，那些老师就好像是商量好了一样，每次他一打瞌睡或者走神儿，就用陈立农刺激他。

 

这些老古董们，当初给你们卖萌撒娇，那完全是因为陈立农！你昊哥在别人面前才不会轻易的撒娇呢！

 

“那是因为他们也很喜欢你呀。”陈立农轻笑着。

 

“我才不稀罕他们的喜欢。我就只喜欢你！”

 

 

要不是当初和黄明昊签了友好协定，范丞丞估计早就把陈立农的手机抢过来，挂上视频。什么五五六六七七八八的，整天花里胡哨的打视频电话干什么！高中生的作业已经那么少了吗！老巫婆呢，老巫婆怎么不给她的爱徒多布置点作业！

 

想到这里范丞丞就很生气了，掏出手机就要给他亲爱的吴老师发送教师节祝福了。就不信还没有人能治得了黄明昊。

 

看着陈立农被黄明昊逗得花枝招展，范丞丞也没其他办法了。大学四年同寝同班，那可是范丞丞一辈子修来的福气，如果再不好好珍惜好好把握，那他范丞丞就成了宿舍另外两个大傻子，整日跑去什么学生会啊学工办啊去开会了。

 

眼不见心不烦。既然君子协定不能打破，那他范丞丞总有办法去打破。

 

范丞丞在镜头前晃了晃，挑衅般瞪了对方一眼，趴在陈立农耳畔颇有一丝暧昧的对他说：“农农，我先去洗澡了。”

 

“快去吧！”陈立农一巴掌拍到范丞丞的屁股上。嘿，这个小妖精。

 

“范丞丞什么时候那么矫情了，洗个澡还要给你汇报。”

“他呀，估计一会儿又要喊我帮他拿衣服惹。”

 

“真是辛苦我们家农农照顾大龄儿童了。”

“你不也是一样！赶紧做作业啦，高中生！”

 

 

浴室里的范丞丞打开了花洒。流水声，洗衣机的震动声，帮他掩盖住了外面的声音。陈立农和黄明昊对视频的时间是范丞丞一整天里最不开心的时刻。

 

角落里的盆里，装的还是陈立农昨天换下还没有及时清洗的内裤。范丞丞蹲下去拿了起来，想如获珍宝一样抱在怀里。熟悉的味道让他觉得很踏实。

 

什么君子协议，滚一边儿去吧！

 

“农农！帮我递一下衣服！”

 

 

“好！你等一下啦！昊昊我先挂咯，你好好写作业早点睡觉，明天不要迟到哦。”

 

挂了视频的陈立农拿起范丞丞随意丢在床上的衣服往浴室走去，范丞丞丢三落四的毛病什么时候能改呀，陈立农边摇头边敲了敲浴室的门。

 

这次等待他的不是伸出来的一只委屈的小手，而是范丞丞敞开到最大的门以及——

 

“诶诶诶，丞丞你干什么啦！”

 

刚开门的范丞丞拿着花洒冲着陈立农喷了一身水，就如同他自己一样。只不过一人裸着，另一人则是穿着湿哒哒的衣服。

 

“都湿了啦！”湿身的陈立农在浴室里显得更加性感，白色的背心下乳尖若隐若现。被水浇湿的家居大短裤让陈立农也别扭的扭来扭去。

 

不舒服就脱下来。

 

范丞丞把纠缠在陈立农身上的短裤一下子拽了下来，又白又长的双腿全部毫无保留的暴露在空气中。本来只想恶作剧，现在看来是真的想做点坏事了。

 

稍微一用力就把表情凝重的陈立农抱到了洗衣机上，陈立农这才留意到全身赤裸的范丞丞。眼中的不高兴和不满，委屈和……性欲。

 

像是安慰被主人冷漠的大狗狗，陈立农拉近了自己和范丞丞的距离，讨好般在他胸前轻轻一吻。拉着他的手晃来晃去。余光中却发现，自己的动作无疑让丞丞的小兄弟有了继续抬头的趋势。

 

没有必要委屈自己继续忍耐，一切就按计划中继续干下去不就好了吗？范丞丞岔开陈立农的双腿，用手挑起陈立农的下巴，扑朔迷离的眼神让丞丞一下子就陷了进去。不轻不重在陈立农嘴上留下一吻。

 

真甜啊。

 

就像保护一件珍品，范丞丞轻轻的亲吻着。陈立农微微张开的唇，让范丞丞轻而易举的占领他的口腔。从想保护到想占领，只需要陈立农不经意地用舌尖挑逗。

 

不断加深的亲吻让陈立农忘记了自己还坐在工作的洗衣机上，突然发动的洗衣机让他轻呼一声继而扑进了范丞丞的怀里。双腿被刺激的夹紧，裸露的双腿与对方的身体亲密接触。

 

范丞丞来来回回的抚摸着陈立农的大腿，冰冰凉凉的指尖触碰让陈立农一抖。

 

“农农的腿，真漂亮。”

“哼，你是看上我这个人还是看上我的腿吼。”

 

早已明白范丞丞是什么意思的陈立农把双腿从对方的腰上放了下来，自然的垂落，等待着肉棒的到来。

 

柔软的大腿内侧夹着迫不及待冲进来的炙热的肉棒，陈立农收拢了双腿，让范丞丞更加舒服。

 

范丞丞从他的下巴一路向下舔，滑到脖子上轻轻吸了几个淡淡的吻痕，随后舌头缓慢而色情的舔上突出的锁骨，牙齿细细的啃咬着，留下淡淡的齿痕才罢休。

 

手顺着肚脐眼往上摸，手指捏着乳尖捻了捻，另一边的乳尖也随着范丞丞的动作逐渐挺立，在白色背心上顶出一个小凸起。

 

“丞丞…把背心脱掉嘛……”

 

屁股下的洗衣机时不时的进行工作，一直在用双手支撑自己的身体的陈立农无法顾及空虚等待被欺负被包围的乳尖。他只想让肿起的乳头暴露在空气中，来吸引着范丞丞的注意力。

 

范丞丞怎么能不懂。猛的一下把陈立农的背心撩到了乳头上方，就像是吮吸甘露般吸着奶尖。另一边也不会被冷落，双手轻轻捻着。时不时交换一下让两边都得到了满足。

 

“啊…唔好舒服啊……再亲亲嘛……”

 

“宝贝儿要夹紧哥哥的大鸡巴哦，要不哥哥就不舔宝贝儿的奶头了。”

 

听到范丞丞的话，陈立农立马用双腿夹紧了比刚才大了一圈的肉棒。粗鲁的肉棒在白嫩的大腿内侧来回的撸动，舒服的感觉总想让范丞丞呼之欲出。

 

操大腿都那么幸福了，更何况是操他的小穴。

 

脑子一热便把陈立农一直挂在胯间一直在碍事的内裤脱了下来。干净的玉茎早就骄傲的仰起了头。

 

“农农的…真漂亮。”

 

压躺在洗衣机上的陈立农被盯到羞涩，空出一只手捂住了眼睛，洗衣机依旧在工作，剧烈的颤抖让陈立农整个人都轻飘飘的。

 

范丞丞含住了玉茎，几次深喉便让陈立农提前缴械。

 

“农农也存了不少货嘛。”

“不……不要再说了……”

 

兴许是刚射完精，亦或者被范丞丞的言语刺激。陈立农的脸更加的红润，范丞丞低头亲了一下他，“宝贝儿快尝尝自己的味道。”

 

嘴上停不住的亲吻，手上也一直保持着动作。陈立农的精液再加上少许其他的液体，无疑是最好的润滑剂。范丞丞向陈立农的后穴摸去，一点一点插进一根根手指。

 

其中少不了陈立农的反抗，眼神里的无辜几近让范丞丞想要放弃，但却化作更加努力的安抚。

 

自己的大鸟在空气中暴露了那么久也需要安抚，当感觉差不多了，在得到陈立农淫靡的眼神肯定后，范丞丞的肉棒向陈立农的后穴探去。

 

“唔……宝贝儿你真的太紧了。”

 

小穴包裹着泛起爱液的龟头，还不够满足小心翼翼的继续往前开发更多的领域。

 

“好痛啊……你快点粗去啦！”

 

陈立农痛到用手指扣紧了范丞丞的宽阔的背部，眼眶红红的湿漉漉的眼神让范丞丞也不好受。

 

想要试着退出去一点点再进入，却没料到小穴以为他要走了竭尽全力的收紧去挽留。

 

突如其来的紧迫感，让范丞丞的肉棒一不小心交了功课。

 

精液喷射在陈立农的穴口上，而更多的是顺着颤抖的洗衣机流了下来。场面一度有些尴尬。

 

范丞丞不知所措的看着陈立农，逃避的眼神就和当初小时候因为贪玩就忘记了一直在教室等他一起回家的陈立农一模一样。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈什么啦！还能不能愉快的做爱了！”

“愉快的做爱今天可能不能继续了，可是愉快的一起洗澡还是可以的。”

 

“那你今天要好好伺候我哦。”

“没问题！”

 

 

机会不可能只有这一次，放心吧，以后有大把机会能把你干的醉生梦死。

 

 


End file.
